One Step
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: A bored Teddy finds a surprise in Harry's study one day: The Resurrection Stone.


**One Step**

Teddy looked over at his Gran sleeping soundly on the sofa. It was a Friday and Harry and Ginny would be back from work soon but he was bored. It was spring and the weather was flipping between terrible thunder and lightning storms and rain showers. However, today the sun was shining and there were a few rainbows visible outside in the sky. Teddy wanted to go outside but he was only allowed outside alone at The Burrow. He considered waking up his grandmother but then thought against it because she really did look peaceful when she was sleeping.

He put down the plate and fork he was using to eat his pancakes and decided to go on an adventure through the house to the rooms he wasn't supposed to go in - after all what was the worse that could happen? It's not like Harry kept dark magical objects around. The first room he went into was Harry and Ginny's bedroom, however, after a few minutes, he realized there really wasn't anything new or of much of interest in there.

Teddy hit the jackpot when he realized that the study was left open a crack. Harry never let Teddy in the study by himself and Teddy spent his time carefully looking around. On the table was a plant he and Gran planted for Harry, the seedlings were just starting to sprout and blossom into flowers wrapped around a pencil absentmindedly. Teddy moved the plant next to the window so it could get the best sunshine and went on to explore the room.

He was about to give up on finding anything cool when he found a sword encased in a case in his closet, on the case it said: The Sword of Gryffindor. Teddy put his face to the glass, _The_ Sword of Gryffindor? How did Harry get that? He continued looking in the closet and came across a golden snitch that was cracked open and had a strange looking rock inside. He picked the rock up, turning it around in his hand and was immediately shocked when he saw two adults appear in front of him. Teddy knew from photographs that his grandmother and Harry had shown him that these were his biological parents that died during the war.

"You're so big," Nymphadora cooed with a huge smile on her face.

"Am I gone mad?" Teddy asked in confusion which caused his parents to laugh at him.

"You're not mad," Remus said, "Although you have been rummaging through things you're not supposed to be rummaging through."

"S-sorry," Teddy apologized sheepishly. "I should probably put it back, Harry will be home soon."

"Harry is doing a fine job raising you," Remus commented with a smile. "I'm sorry we couldn't be with you but we'll always be watching over you."

"I love you, dad, mum," Teddy sniffed, tears pooling in his eyes. He blinked and his tears ran down his cheeks.

"We love you too," Nymphadora replied with a sad smile. "More then you'll ever know."

"I..." Teddy looked uncertainly to his father. "I want to call Harry dad."

Remus smiles sadly. "He is your dad, Teddy."

"So, that would be okay?"

"Of course," he nodded. Teddy smiled and looked at the shadows of his parents one last time before putting the rock back where he found it.

"Teddy, Andy, I'm home!" Harry called from the living room fireplace. "Where are you, Teddy?"

Teddy sneaked out of the office and ran towards the living room. "I'm here, dad!"

Harry picked him up, hugging him tightly against his chest. "Dad, huh?"

"Yeah," Teddy said confidently, snuggling into Harry's chest. "The new baby will call you dad, so I'll call you dad too."

"That's perfectly fine with me, buddy," Harry replied smiling into his sons Vanilla colored hair and at that moment, everything was right in the world.

* * *

Word Count: 615

Assignment 12; Gardening Task 4; Decorative Stones - Write about someone using the Philosopher's Stone or Resurrection Stone who didn't use it in canon.

Spring Faerie; Sunshine, Spring, New, Blossom, Showers, Rainbows, Sprout, Seedlings, Thunder, Lightning

Day of The Week; July 10, 2018 - Teddy Bear Picnic Day: Write about Teddy as a child

Summer Prompts; (Weather) Sunny

Color Prompts; Vanilla

Fire Prompts; (Object) Fireplace

Shay's Musical; Pippin - write about trying to discover yourself. alt, write about someone who likes adventuring

Gryffindor Prompts; (Character) Remus Lupin, Adventurous, sword of Gryffindor

Disney Challenge; write about a child losing their parents when they are young

Showtime; Not My Father's Son - (relationship) Father and Son

Count Your Buttons; Sword

Lyric Alley; Left a crack open

Lo's Lowdown; Genre: Adventure

Hot Air Balloon: (Object) fork

Gobstones: Brown Stone - Journey, (Food) Pancakes, (Object) Snitch, (Object) pencil

Yearly 365: Action - Falling asleep on the sofa

Yearly Insane House: (Title) One Step

Character Diversity; Teddy Lupin; room

Are you Crazy Enough to do it: (Season) Spring


End file.
